Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki:Votes For Featured Article
Featured Article is a place to show the artwork, images, and sounds that make this wiki an interesting and engaging experience for visitors. It will also encourage wiki members to improve the quality of existing works. The rules and guidelines are a work-in-progress; if you have suggestions, please leave them on the Talk Page. Nomination Guidelines So, what makes an article eligible for nomination? Here are the guidelines: *The article should be appropriately high-quality. Images should be of good resolution with minimal or no artifacting, but not absurdly large. Any addidtional Sound clips should be clear and easy to hear, but not excessively long. *The article nominated must be hosted in this wiki. Articles hosted elsewhere, such as YouTube, are ineligible. *The article must meet guidelines for fair-use. Nomination Process You have something that meets the above rules, so now what? Well, in the first day week of the month, post a link to your nominated article and sign your nomination with ~~~~! Pretty easy, right? The category or categories are also considered "locked-in" from the beginning of the month, so don't bother changing them to get around the rules. Trying to edit article categories to suit your whims will only attract the wrath of staff and admins, and certainly get your nomination privileges revoked. Voting Editors have one vote; they must put their vote and signature, (~~~~) underneath the nominee of their choice. Those who nominated media can have their nomination counted as their vote and do not need to post again; if they want to change, they simply need to sign under another nominee and their vote will be moved. In the event of ties, we will hold tiebreakers beginning on the 20th of the month. On the last day of the month, votes will be tallied, and the winner will become the next Featured Media! NOTE: Troisnyxetienne has the final say, however. Nominations November ''Ineligible Categories: Worlds, Characters'' * Keyblade, just because :P - Iceboy'' '' 17:53, October 3, 2009 (UTC) * La Lutte Pour Presque Rien, because it is Fanon, and fits into the eligiblity criteriea. ah2190 07:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC) #Decisions, decisions... TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 12:59, October 4, 2009 (UTC) #Just as soon as it is updated to include Hellius, along with the necessary artwork and such :P - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] #I love this group (and I'm a member of it :P) - Iceboy'' '' 22:40, October 14, 2009 (UTC) * Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki, because I don't think any Wiki has EVER had its main page as the featured article. And I want to try and tear open a hole in the fabric of spacetime that will make the people on this wiki immortal.... What's this life for? 21:18, October 14, 2009 (UTC) October ''Ineligible Categories: Characters'' * Grand Tempest, because it's a well thought out world from the first original alternate dimension. Nitrous X 18:33, September 13, 2009 (UTC) # I like the image - Iceboy'' '' 17:57, October 3, 2009 (UTC) * Kingdom Hearts: Road To Dawn, because it's an alternate dimension in which the most important characters are killed off and therefore changes everything.--Xirbealg 20:22, September 13, 2009 (UTC) # This one gets my vote. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:12, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ''Nominations are closed. Please add your vote and signature (~~~~) under one of the nominees. Votes without signatures will not be counted.'' Since the selected article on a story does not have enough information on it's plot or its contents, the second place will have to do the job. ''Selected Article: Grand Tempest. - Iceboy'' '' 17:44, October 3, 2009 (UTC) September 2009 * Kexon, because Nitrous was a bit too late last time. Also because the MS isn't ready for another run just yet. What's this life for? 19:02, 1 August 2009 (UTC) # I second his motion, because I wrote that article and I tried to nominate it last time. Thanks Mecha! Nitrous X 19:00, 3 August 2009 (UTC) # I'll vote for it too. If Kexon's still in Castle Oblivion, then Xashowd's gonna have a lot of contact with him once KHL starts. [[User:ShadowXemnas|'Shadow']][[User talk:ShadowXemnas|'Xemnas']] # THe article is well structured and has some good character history, this one gets my vote! - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 20:02, 3 August 2009 (UTC) #Count me in with this! ah2190 13:17, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ''Nominations are closed. Please add your vote and signature (~~~~) under one of the nominees. Votes without signatures will not be counted.'' ''Selected Article: Kexon. yay :P - Iceboy'' '' 17:34, September 3, 2009 (UTC) August 2009 * Xiggie, because it's my article, and it recently got a great new image :D [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 19:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) # Sorry, Mecha. I chose this article because this page was more developed than the other one. I hope there's no hard feelings, I liked both of them. Nitrous X 21:23, 26 July 2009 (UTC) #Ultima 10:00, 30 July 2009 (UTC) * The Midnight Syndicate, because it shows that I was the first person here to make a universe other than KHL, even if I did it because I was pissed. MechaUltima 20:48, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ''Nominations are closed. Please add your vote and signature (~~~~) under one of the nominees. Votes without signatures will not be counted.'' ''Selected Article: Xiggie. yay :P - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 18:16, 1 August 2009 (UTC) July 2009 * Xashowd, because it's a fairly well-structured article. MechaUltima 12:15, 27 May 2009 (UTC) * Haxon It is a cool character, with lots of history info. It also has a cool image. [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 14:16, 30 May 2009 (UTC) # Probably the last bit of voting I can do before I leave for National Service on the 16th - this article is well-structured too. I took a look at both and I'm going with Haxon. TNE (Teste-moi, déteste-moi… !) 02:29, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ''Nominations are closed. Please add your vote and signature (~~~~) under one of the nominees. Votes without signatures will not be counted.'' ''Selected Article: Haxon. A cool character indeed. Xiggie 04:17, 1 June 2009 (UTC) June 2009 * Troisnyxetienne : because I said so, it was one of the first articles here, and because the gal running this project is my friend. If there are any problems with this, then take a look at my profil page so you know who you're messing with. MechaUltima 00:28, 19 May 2009 (UTC) # I'll back you up on this one :P - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 10:46, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ''Nominations are closed. Please add your vote and signature (~~~~) under one of the nominees. Votes without signatures will not be counted.'' ''Selected Article: Troisnyxetienne. Orders are Orders! Xiggie 04:17, 1 June 2009 (UTC) May 2009 ''Selected Article: Vector Gray. MechaUltimaZero 14:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC)